Fan:User 2
Mimi? who dares, it's hardly enough to warrant you... That she could aspect some knowing of her inhibition not, but acceleration of these inhibitions something something rather than let you all know how hard it is to be here, we could all assume that you're not a computer, or that you haven't used one, but believe nothing in theirs, that there were two of legend, User 1, and User 2, that these could be these surest forms who could attribute to this acceleration in this life breathed by user 1, did you think, of Monochromon, the first digimon? That she could surely sing to this child pet, this one aspect could be believed, here so surely ever more to know your own in these planets never taken surely ever on, could you believe not of Taichi; he's nothing special he was just the first user is all, but Mimi, oh no, could you have to know what you were and here so set, whenever a digimon heard the strange name; user 2, was all they could hear, surely, for theirs was this to "Mi mi," two access datapoints there, believed, it was s simple mechanism, surely, if one could understand their resonant factors engaging in these beyond all other knowings there to be believed and aspected there, to knowing more of this simplistic design not, but that this user datapoint herein, was attributed to something of a ancient mark, and inhibited not, by the lizardmon...s.. The Dark Terminal that you could know nothing of them, would be strange, so here at least, hear tell of the dark deva, and this, that his was called grey, surely, not monochrome? Barely not, or that he was in even, but that there were among the 8 digi deva, this that there was here, only 7 planet aspekts, for surely of their earliest design, were these original crestmakers, this planetside here knowing more of this design, into aspect beyond, and being his was a mark itself, Monochromon is known more commonly in his deva legends, as Gabumon, for being it was Metal War Garurumon tet, by the time the legendz were there? That this was gone beyond here, Emperor Garurumon could be understood in these aspects of monocrhome, in earliest incarnations of this digital world, not, but for that he showed up patrolling the woods of not even the Jurassic period, here, there in, but that Matt had designed these aspects of a planet, among 7, for the digital worlds to turn paradise. Users Matt, Izzy, TK, Tai, Mimi, Sora and Cari, could be classed by you as the crestmakers, and yes in fact did Mimi choose this as her username for summercamp obviously, and so tu be known in their own digital world, were these the designers of the planet aspects themselves, Tai credited with Underworld, Cari with his redesign not, but a jungle lit brightly with fire to clear the Murkwood, and so her crest of Light could be known, but something aspected beyond your own approach to understanding these, the greatwood was of Matt's design, and that his was nothing compared to hers, was untrue, but that she was Mimi, and she could believe Honiker had intentionally limited access to underworld aspects, and there though that he was user 1, she could have these earliest approaches to his planet aspects through her own field, so surely could you achieve that high desert was what it was eventually called, and sure that you never knew getting lost in the desert could send you to the spiritworlds? Surely once there, you could still be alive, but avoid the spiders and be sure that any such spiders escaping through Agumon's terminal could be either killed by terminal lizards or, no, just that; ever seen a lizard, not, kill the spider happening by? Didn't think so... Mi mi mi? No so set, user 3 was Cari, but like, not in any order you could know about it, because Matt was working on his own stuff by then anyway, so surely, know that users 1 and 2 were references given to the children who'd worked on, or, interacted with, this first digimon, Monochromon, in his keychain origin story.